


Ronan's Lucky Day

by CriticalroleNicole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fetish, Sex Shop, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalroleNicole/pseuds/CriticalroleNicole
Summary: Ronan has had problems with getting a partner due to his particular tastes in bed and his occupation. He lucks out when he meets a girl through a kink site.





	

Ronan was not quite your average person. He owned a sex shop in the heart of downtown, he loved classical music and punk and loved kinky sex. He tried to keep a relationship with his ex but she just freaked out when she noticed how he would stare at her collarbone and she confronted him. He explained how he had a couple different kinks that he hadn't told her. 

 

So after that he had hoped back and forth between one night stands never being able to satisfy his urges. They never did it right. One of his friends who share a similar passion in bed suggested meeting up through a kink site. He signed up and hadn't had much luck yet. But he got a notification about a lady who wanted to meet up and was into similar things. So he met up with the girl off of a kink website and she was very aware of the dirty parts of his mind. 

 

They met up at a bar slowly getting drunker and drunker. They stumbled into a taxi to his place. She shoves him against the door as soon as they pass the door frame. They kiss almost violently because of the desperate noises he was making. She slowly grinded down onto his slowly hardening member and he starts to whimper.

 

She leads him to the hall and asks where his bedroom is and he slowly walks to his bedroom. She pushes him down onto his bed and she slowly backs up to start slowly pull down the zipper to her dress. The front of the dress slowly slips off her shoulders. The sight of her collarbones makes him whimper and moan more than before. The dress falls down to her ankles and slowly steps out. She slips her feet out of her heels one by one. She slips one of her hands around her back to slowly unhook her bra. 

 

He moans loudly any the sight of her hardening nipples and as she slowly runs her hands down between her breasts down her navel toward her core he whimpers just wanting to touch her. She slips a hand into the waistband of her panties and snaps the elastic back onto her hip.

 

She rolls it down her thighs and reveals her swollen cunt. She bats her eyelashes at him and slowly makes her way over to him. She tells Ronan in a very commanding tone to strip. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and undoes the button to his jeans. He whips them down his legs and pulls down his boxers leaving his member open to the air. 

 

She looks you up and down and slowly a smile creeps across her face. She steps over to the bed and tells Ronan to turn around. She slowly brings his hands behind his back and taking a rope from on the night table she expertly ties his hands behind his back. Pleased with the results she spins him back around and kisses him. His instincts are to put his hands on her waist but his hands are trapped behind his back so he just whimpers into the kiss. She smiles and pushes him back startling him but he falls into the bed.

 

She crawls along the bed until she is beside him and she swings a leg over his body to straddle his cock and he moans desperately. She lines up his cock and she slides down moaning when their hips were flush. She takes a moment to adjust but then starts to move at a quicker pace and Ronan can't do anything but moan. 

 

She slowly leans down to his ear and says, “ You like it when I bounce on your cock? You like how good I make you feel, how I can make you come.” 

 

He only moans and nods his head quickly. She sucks on his ear and slowly nips down his neck. He starts to moan louder and louder until he yells that he's about to come.

 

She bounces faster and rubs her clit until he bucks into her and comes. She squeals and clenches around his dick.

 

Coming down from their highs she slowly lifts herself off of him and tells him to turn around. He slowly turns and she unties his hands and she embraces him. He sighs and reaches up to kiss her tenderly. She soothingly runs her hands through his hair before grabbing a cloth from your bathroom to clean yourselves up.


End file.
